sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Trevino
)]] )]] Name: Guillermo "Billy" Trevino Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Baseball, video games, skateboarding, the paranormal, conspiracy theories, partying Appearance: '''Billy is slim at 5'11" and 160 pounds. He has olive skin, owing to his Latino background. Billy's face is narrow and oval shaped with a large forehead and a round chin. He has dark brown eyes, a snub nose, and thin lips. His shaggy brown hair extends down the back of his neck and the sides of his face, and in in the front cover his forehead. He likes his hair to look messy, but he still puts some effort into maintaining it so that it appears messy in an attractive way. He keeps his face clean-shaven. Billy favors dark colors and dresses in a skater fashion. On the day of the abduction, Billy was wearing a tight red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a zip-up black hoodie. '''Biography: Guillermo Trevino was born in Chattanooga on April 13th, 1999. His father, Cristian, was 23 and worked at a manufacturing plant for construction equipment. His mother, Bianca, was 21 and worked as a cashier at a Lowe's store. They met while shopping and their relationship progressed quickly: they were married and had a child within two years. They were full of youthful energy and liked to live impulsively, so the realities of parenthood came as a shock to their lifestyle. The stress strained their relationship; about a year and a half after Billy's birth, Bianca had an identity crisis and decided that she didn't have the desire or the capability for settled family life. She soon broke off her relationship with Cristian and left town to live with her sister. Cristian, heartbroken and unprepared for single fatherhood, threw himself into his job. He would work long hours at the plant and task his parents with looking after young Billy on most days. This routine persisted as Billy grew from a toddler to a lively child. Billy's grandparents were very hands-off babysitters, leaving Billy to play with the other kids around their neighborhood. Billy was energetic and social: he made friends easily and spent his free time running around and playing games outside. However, he occasionally got into small scuffles, mostly with older kids who tried to push him around. Cristian would scold Billy when he came home, but neither he or his parents ever seriously put effort into disciplining Billy. Billy’s behavior presented problems when he started school. He goofed off during classes, talked back to his teacher, and got into fights with other students. When Billy's teacher recommended that he repeat kindergarten, Cristian decided that he needed to be a more active parent even if he wasn't around all the time. He had become a more serious man over the events of the previous few years, and he felt that firm guidance was what Billy needed. He began to enact harsh punishments whenever Billy misbehaved. He convinced his parents to reduce Billy's playtime and replace it with chores and tutoring. Whenever he was around Billy personally, he tried to teach the boy the value of hard work, responsibility, and following the rules. Billy didn't appreciate these attempts at guidance. He was a stubborn child and he didn't like the restrictive changes to his routine. He was annoyed that his father had started exerting such control over him despite not being around most of the time. However, while Billy refused to change his attitude, he learned to be more discrete in his misbehavior. He didn't like to be punished and he was embarrassed about having to repeat kindergarten, so he made sure not to break the rules unless he was certain that his family and teachers wouldn't find out. Still, he got caught often enough that his father was still aware of his problems. He soon developed a mistrust towards authority figures, believing that they only wanted to unjustly control and punish him for insignificant offenses. When Billy was seven, his father signed him up for Little League Baseball. Cristian hoped that it would teach Billy the value discipline and teamwork. Despite his reluctance, Billy soon became skilled in his role as third baseman. He also became a fan of professional baseball, supporting the Atlanta Braves. Watching games together would become the only times when Billy and his father would truly be able to relax and have fun together. Around this time, Cristian received a promotion that left him both more money and more free time. His parents set him up with a woman named Mia, a librarian living in their neighborhood. Cristian wasn't sure if he wanted to start dating again, but he soon became smitten. To everyone's surprise, the relationship moved nearly as fast as Cristian's previous one. They married and leased a house on the other side of town from Cristian's old cramped apartment. When Billy was ten, his half-siblings Gabriel and Diana were born. Cristian was determined to be active in his new children's lives from the very beginning, and he decided that Billy was old enough to have an allowance and more free time to pursue his own interests. Billy used much of his newfound leisure time playing video games. He had played them before at friends' houses, and he was finally able to devote significant time to them. He mostly played PC games on his family computer, not wanting to have to spend money on a console before being able to play. In particular, he enjoyed shooters for their fast paced and exhilarating game play, and he liked role playing games with imaginative worlds that he could explore. He ran into friction with his parents whenever he wanted to buy a game that seemed too violent, but otherwise they allowed him to play games as long as he kept up with his schoolwork and baseball practice. When he entered middle school, Billy befriended some skater classmates and began spending time at the local skate park after school. He was interesting seeing the other kids perform skateboard tricks and was eager to try them out himself. Skateboarding appealed to the wild energetic side of him; he loved the adrenaline rush of going fast and trying to pull off dangerous maneuvers with a risk of injury. He started practicing tricks by borrowing the other kids’ skateboards, and the minor injuries he got didn’t deter him. Eventually, he saved the money to buy himself his own skateboard. He also began embracing some aspects of skater culture, such as the clothes and the music. Billy also began spending more time browsing the internet. He discovered an interest in horror and the paranormal. While he enjoyed the occasional horror movie or game, Billy's real interest lay in scary stories that claimed to be based in reality. Purportedly true tales of hauntings, cryptids, and alien abductions scared him more than stories that were open about being fictional. He didn't genuinely believe in the paranormal, but the very possibility that such things could be real intrigued him. Alongside that came an interest in conspiracy theories. The idea of shadowy government conspiracies appealed to the anti-authoritarian side of him, but as with the paranormal, Billy didn't actually believe most of the theories were true. At fifteen Billy enrolled in George Hunter High School. He was able to get onto the junior varsity baseball team, but he quickly became dissatisfied. Billy enjoyed baseball, but he had never enjoyed the pressures of organized sports, staying in Little League mainly to keep his father pleased. In high school, he was expected to put more time and effort into baseball than ever before. Having to keep up with the schedule annoyed him, as did the attitudes of his coach and many of his teammates. He started slacking off, missing practices and performing poorly in games. After an argument with Coach Oppenheimer, Billy finally quit the team. Cristian was furious, and after a long shouting match, he declared that he had given up. Cristian told his son that he had tried hard to instill good values in him, but he had run out of patience and he was busy with work and raising the twins, and Billy was now old enough to decide what to do with himself. Afterwards, Cristian mostly stopped trying to discipline his eldest son. Billy kept playing baseball casually at the park and kept watching it on television, but he stopped watching games with his father. In the following years, Billy has spent most of his time away from home, hanging out with friends. Billy wanted to enjoy his newfound freedom as much as he could, and he threw himself in to activities that he wasn't able to participate in before. He started going to parties, soon becoming a mainstay of the George Hunter High party scene. At these parties he has started drinking and doing drugs: mostly just smoking marijuana, but also trying some other party drugs such as ecstasy. He believes that such things are fine in moderation and avoids hard drugs. Billy knows that his father's patience can only go so far, so he avoids staying out late too often, and he hides his drug use from his family. He only uses drugs when they're offered by someone else; he's too afraid of being caught to keep any in his house and he would have a hard time affording them anyway. Billy is somewhat popular. He has never had trouble making friends, and he maintains relationships with students of varying interests and social groups. In particular, he likes to spend time with the teenagers that are rebellious or offbeat. Around people he likes, Billy acts personable, easygoing, and playful. However, Billy dislikes people easily. He doesn't like people that are too serious, or people that are too preppy. He doesn't like people that believe they're superior to others, and he doesn't like people who insult him or his friends. He especially doesn't like authority, and he doesn't like people that are never willing to defy authority. Billy makes quick judgements and is slow to change his mind. When Billy dislikes someone, he's honest about it and insults them openly. He gets easily angered by these people, and while it's been quite some time since his last schoolyard fight, heated arguments are a common occurrence. Billy's relationship with his father has become cold; they don't argue very much anymore, but their conversations are mostly quick and shallow. As Billy has been approaching graduation, Cristian has tried to talk with him about his future, but Billy just dodges his questions. Billy has never had much of a relationship with his stepmother or his young half-siblings. He doesn't have anything against any of them, but he tends to view them as their own contained family group; he’s only an outsider. The only members of his family that Billy really likes are his grandparents. He doesn't see them as much as when he was a kid, but he still likes to visit every so often. Billy doesn't remember anything about his mother and hasn't tried her contact her. Her leaving is a sore subject to him, and he tries not to think about her. Billy's grades consist of B's and C's. He has trouble paying attention in class, and he keeps poor study habits. Still, he doesn't want to fail and have to repeat another year, so he tries hard enough to keep his grades from being terrible. The only class where he really tries to succeed is English class: he enjoys the imagination he can express through creative writing, though the quality of his work varies. Billy is approaching graduation but he still doesn't quite have any plans for the future. He's enrolled at the local community college, but beyond that he doesn't know what he'll do. Advantages: Billy can be charming and make friends easily when he wants to. He's bold and is willing to take risks. Billy has also built up high pain tolerance from years of skateboarding. Disadvantages: In addition to friends, Billy has made a lot of enemies. He's impulsive and angers easily. He can also be very stubborn, and he's inflexible with his opinions once they're formed. Designated Number: Male Student No. 63 --- Designated Weapon: Pepper Spray Conclusion: Another day, another loser whose last words are going to be "Hey, watch this!" - Veronica Rai The above biography is as written by Polybius. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Polybius '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Pepper Spray (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''He woke in the middle of the Aviary, and was not overly surprised, as his hobbies had introduced him to SOTF as a concept. He knew that historically things got bad fast, so he mentally prepared himself for that. He checked his weapon, got up, just as he noticed Kyle Harrison and Mackenzie Baker. Mackenzie, at least, was intimidating with how she was armed, but she did well enough to come off as innocent such that Billy was willing to trust her for the time. As a group they examined Kyle's weapon, which initially confused them, until they realized it was a potato launcher. Billy at least thought that was hilarious. They moved on to other matters- Mackenzie proposed an alliance, which Billy agreed to, but he noted she was being too naive with her assumption that there would be no violence. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Billy, in chronological order. V7 Pregame: *The Glorious Evolution *And It All Worked Out in the End Prom: *Playing with Myself on Prom Night V7: *Early Bird *Don't Stray Off the Path *Another Place, Another Time *RICKETY_CARNIVAL *i see u *I Don't Wanna Be Myself Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Billy Trevino. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students